A Thanksgiving Reunion
by Beyond Creativity
Summary: "You actually came," Hikaru said suddenly, breaking the long lasting silence. "I wasn't expecting you to, you know. After what happened the last time we saw each other." YAOI! R


**Okay, so I know this is a day late, but this took me forever to work on. This is my first lemon EVER, so that's part of the reason it took me so long. I get embarrassed easy so I had to keep taking breaks because I was blushing so much. Also, since it was Thanksgiving yesterday, I had family over (like a crap ton of family) and so I kept getting dragged out of my room, and I had to eats and stuffs.**

**So anyway, please enjoy~**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI AND TWINCEST. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE NOW. Adios!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

_**A Thanksgiving Reunion**_

Shivering, Kaoru buried his face into the warmth of his scarf and trotted up the steps. It was already starting to snow and some of it was starting to cling to the wool of his jacket. Another cold blast of wind battered him as he knocked on the front door of his old home.

The door swung open and revealed his mother, who was holding a wine glass that sloshed with red liquid. Her amber eyes widened at the sight of him, her face taking on a loving glow. The light from inside the house outlined her figure, which reminded Kaoru of those cheesy (but cute) Christmas movies when a homeless kid showed up at an orphanage during a blizzard and they later turn out to be Santa's kid, or something like that.

"Hi, Mom," he managed to say through chattering teeth. The cold and snow were practically seeping through his clothes and into his bones. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"Oh, Kaoru!" she cheered. She placed her glass on the table beside the door and pulled him into a warm embrace. "You finally made it! I was afraid that you weren't going to make it again this year. Did Hikaru finally convince you to visit us?"

Kaoru tried to ignore the mentioning of his twin brother, but that only made it worse. Just his brother's name was enough to stir up the recent memories of the last time they were together.

He could only remember going to visit Hikaru at his office a few weeks back. The smile that had broken out on his older sibling's face had been breathtaking, but it had quickly melted away when he remembered everything. All Kaoru had wanted to do was drop in and ask about how Mom and Dad had been and how he had been, but the minute that grin was off his face, the yelling began.

It came as quite a shock to Kaoru. He wasn't used to his twin screaming at him and lecturing him. Granted, it was called for, but Hikaru was never the one to scold him so harshly. But he did. He went on and on about Kaoru never being there for the holidays, or the birthdays, or the family reunions anymore, and how Mom and Dad were always going to _him_ about it, asking, "Where's Kaoru, Hikaru? What's going on with Kaoru? Does he not want to visit the family anymore? Did something happen to him? Did you two get into a fight?"

And during that rant, not once did Hikaru pause to listen to what Kaoru had to say. He didn't let him explain that he couldn't deal with seeing him anymore. Kaoru had been interrupted and chided time and time again. He was denied defending himself; he was denied explaining to him that the reason he avoided him now was to keep their reputations safe, to suppress the never-ending love and adoration they had for the other, to prevent their brotherly relationship from evolving into anything more.

When Hikaru finally calmed down enough to be labeled as sensible, he still wasn't allowed to utter a single protesting statement. Kaoru had opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he noticed the smoldering look in his brother's eyes. That look was also a warning, one Kaoru hadn't realized until it was too late. Before he had a chance to register the meaning behind such an intense gaze, Hikaru had yanked him into a searing kiss, which only lead to more passionate acts of love.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kaoru said after a while. If his mother asked him what was behind his hesitation, he could easily pass it off as getting too comfortable in her warm arms. After all, it was pretty bone-chilling outside.

"Well, come on. It's cold out here, and I don't want my baby catching a cold," Yuzuha laughed, ushering him inside. Once he was in and the door was closed, she picked up her glass of wine and took a small drink. "Oh, sweetie, I wish you could've made it a little bit earlier. Almost half of our guests are gone already. They were really looking forward to seeing you."

"You know how the traffic is during holiday season, Mom," Kaoru told her conversationally. He knew how his mother tended to get a little over talkative with alcohol in her system.

Yuzuha shot him her dazzling smile, "You're right, Kaoru. What was I thinking?" She took a breath to fix the neat nest of curls on her head. "How about you take off your coat and stay awhile? You know where the guest room is, dear." And with that she strutted away, her high heels clicking against the shining hardwood floors.

Kaoru shook his head, a small smile working away at his mouth. It felt nice to be back at his parent's house. Everything was exactly how he remembered. Well, the way his mother decorated for this time of year, that is. With his mother as a fashion designer, she had a knack for redecorating her house constantly. But her holiday traditions were still the same, which lightened the pressing weight on his shoulders.

She was funny, his mother. Even though Thanksgiving came before Christmas, she always felt the need to strewn red and green decorations and ornaments all over the mansion. Of course, you could find a bowl of scented pinecones in the hallway and a few decorative pumpkins as centerpieces, but she always put the tree up and dressed it up. Even the fireplace and doorframes were laced with sparkly garland.

As a kid, both him and Hikaru found their mother's weird ways to be humorous. They would make fun of her and say she was going mad, but they both secretly enjoyed it. It helped their rising excitement for the gift-giving season.

Once Kaoru caught himself thinking about his brother, he cringed in guilt. Even when his brother was nowhere to be seen, and there was no one to bring him up, he always managed to plague his younger twin's mind. A habit Kaoru thought was unnecessary.

On his way to the winding staircase, he caught a glimpse into the classy dining room and grand kitchen. Reds, greens, oranges, and browns were everywhere. He saw his mother laughing with his aunt, a sight that raised his spirits some. He always found that his mother's laughter was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. His quiet father was by her side, standing there for her to lean on for support. His parents were talking to his grandparents and aunt while some of his younger cousins were running around them.

Shaking his head, he ascended the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was starting to feel better about deciding to come. It's been awhile since he's last been around his family anyway, and Thanksgiving was the perfect excuse to surround himself with them. Besides, by the looks of it, his brother didn't even seem to be around. Something that relieved Kaoru greatly.

With a new, positive attitude, Kaoru turned down the hallway and began counting the doors. His mother always made sure it was the same guest room that their company used every gathering to store their coats and jackets in. When he reached the fourth door on the right side of the hall, he stopped.

"Look, I don't give a damn about the sales right now. I'm fucking tired and I'm not in the mood to deal with this bullshit right now. All I wanted to do today was spend time with family, which, by the way, I never get to see due to your stupidity, and _eat_. Is that so hard to ask for?" a voice snapped from the other side of the door. "And another thing, you consider your stupid ass fired. Oh, god. Don't do that. Don't-don't start crying." The same voice groaned in annoyance. "You know what? I'm done. Happy fucking Thanksgiving."

During that whole rude, one-sided conversation, Kaoru had pressed his ear curiously against the door. The single-person exchange had certainly been interesting to listen to. It was obvious that the person doing most of the talking had been talking over the phone. After all, who wouldn't have been yelling back at them after being called various names and being fired? Also, Kaoru knew for certain that the person had been talking on their phone, because last time he checked, there wasn't a single loon in his entire family.

Through the door, he could hear some frustrated shuffling and angry grumbling. Aside from that, the conversation was finished with and there was nothing left for him to do except go in there and deposit his jacket on the bed.

Which was exactly what he would've done had the door not opened directly under his hand before he could even turn the knob.

Unfortunately for Kaoru, he hadn't had enough sense to let go of the door as it swung open, sending him crashing into the person in front of him. During the whole process, he tried to lock his legs to prevent him from going anywhere, but he tripped and caused both of them to fall backwards onto the carpet. Two heads knocked together and limbs were tangled in a confused mess.

"Ow," Kaoru groaned. He tried to sit up, but his lack of moveable limbs stopped him from going very far. "That sucked."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't been in the way, this wouldn't have happened," the body beneath him snapped irritably.

Growing annoyed with this grumpy guest, Kaoru opened his eyes to glare up at him. He opened his mouth to protest, but when he did, he stopped. His muscles locked up and he began to fight out of the awkward position, wanting nothing else but to get away.

"Ouch, dammit! What the hell are you doing? Quit moving!"

"Just let me up," Kaoru complained, his struggling becoming desperate.

"Kaoru?"

He remained silent, refusing to confirm his twin's suspicions, and continued to resist the now welcoming body that was trying to stop his escape. Underneath him, he could feel Hikaru's strong arms tightening around him and pulling him closer.

"Kaoru, just stay still!"

"Let me go, Hikaru! Now!" Kaoru cried, twisting and turning in every angle. Eventually he was able to weasel his way out from his brother's embrace and stand. Huffing, Kaoru gazed down at the startled, ruffled up sight of his twin, who glared up at him.

Blowing a strand of hair from his face, Hikaru retorted, "That wasn't needed, Kaoru."

"Well," he fidgeted, biting his lip, "you wouldn't let me get up."

Whether Hikaru heard him or not, he didn't reply. Instead, he clutched Kaoru's offered hand and stood, brushing off invisible, nonexistent dust and straightened his clothes. There were a few moments of silence as both of them stood there, the tension that hung between them thickening by every passing second. However, no matter how thick the tension was, Hikaru refused to let Kaoru's hand go, and the younger twin did little about it, accepting the small token of affection.

When Hikaru finally managed to look up and meet his gaze, Kaoru felt all the feelings of longing, love, trust, and desire attack his raging heart, taking his breath away. It's been weeks since he last saw his twin, and their last reunion hadn't been under the best circumstances. The memories of blazing kisses and searching hands and slick bodies were still fresh in both minds.

"You actually came," Hikaru said suddenly, breaking the long lasting silence. He gave a gentle squeeze to his hand that could've been passed off as a muscle spasm had Kaoru not seen the deep yearning in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did." The younger twin, glancing away, returned the squeeze gingerly.

There was a tug on his arm and he stumbled closer. Stubbornly, Hikaru threaded their fingers together in attempt to win his attention. "I wasn't expecting you to, you know. After what happened the last time we saw each other."

Kaoru felt his heart thudding in his chest painfully. He swallowed, looking everywhere in the room except at his twin. He couldn't find anything to say; his mind was a furious battlefield. He wanted to leave, push his brother away and never, ever come to another family get-together again. But he wanted to stay, to catch up with his darling brother, whom he's missed so much. He wanted to stay and kiss and touch his twin, and relive all those passion-filled nights that made up their high school years before reality intruded.

Changing the subject, Kaoru finally peeked up at him, his eyes flashing to the lips above him. "What are you doing here, Hikaru?"

"I'm here for Thanksgiving. Just like you are, Kaoru," he answered back automatically.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, what are you doing in here? You didn't just get here like I did."

"No, I didn't," he agreed, "but I was just about to leave until I got a business call." He grimaced in distaste. "I'm sure you can imagine how that went."

Kaoru blessed him with a small, humored smile. "Actually, I was eavesdropping so I know exactly what happened."

Frowning, Hikaru gave him a halfhearted glare. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Kaoru. Hasn't Mom taught you better than that?"

He shrugged casually, finding it easier and easier to hold his hand and stay by his side. "I suppose, but can you really blame me for being curious? You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if you heard someone screaming and swearing behind a closed door."

A small tremor made its way up Hikaru's spine. Though it wasn't implied, he picked up a hidden meaning behind those words. It may have been a bit perverted on his part, but his mind was flooded with various images of Kaoru flushed and writhing beneath him, screaming and swearing his heart out in pleasure.

"I guess I can't blame you, Kaoru," he breathed quietly.

But Kaoru wasn't paying attention anymore. He didn't hear his twin's comment or notice the heated change in his behavior. His attention was elsewhere now. Gnawing on his bottom lip nervously, he tried to ignore the animalistic need that coursed through his veins. The second he glanced up was when he made his mistake. His eyes had been captured by the small movement of Hikaru's mouth, his lips parting and forming words.

Closing his eyes in defeat, the younger sibling leaned forward, throwing all his care out the window. All he wanted was to feel his brother's familiar, hot, chapped lips against his own. He didn't want to fight it anymore; it hurt too much to push Hikaru away.

Mouths connected and all of a sudden they were no longer two brothers in the guest room of their parent's mansion on Thanksgiving. They were two people in love who wanted nothing more than to express the pent up lust and desire they had.

Hikaru dropped his brother's hand to grip the front of his jacket. Leaning deeper into the kiss, he dragged him forward, pouring everything he felt into it. His heart soared when he felt Kaoru wound his arms around his neck and jerk him down, crashing them together.

His fingers dug into Hikaru's skull, weaving and tugging the soft strands of hair eagerly. He wanted his brother closer; he wanted no gaps between them, nothing separating them. Kaoru thrilled in the exotic taste of his twin, and he yearned for the firm body pressed against his own.

When he felt something hot and wet nudge against his lips, he opened his mouth, tilting his head to allow Hikaru more room to explore his mouth. Daringly, Kaoru took this opportunity to do the same, sliding his own tongue passed his brother's. His head grew foggy and his knees turned to rubber. Gravity was starting to be a problem when Kaoru found it difficult to stand.

How or when he ended up underneath Hikaru on the stack of coats was beyond him, but he honestly didn't care about the details anymore.

As the minutes rolled by, the kisses became more desperate, more heated, and the need to strip away the existing clothing became too great. One by one, articles of clothes fell to the floor in a rushed attempt to get closer. First a jacket, a sweater or two, some dress shoes, a couple pairs of slacks, then socks and mittens. It wasn't long until both boys were bare, slick with sweat, and rubbing together for friction.

"Ah!" Kaoru cried out, lifting his hips off the rumpled clothes under him. "Hi-Hikaru - _oh!_ - again!"

Obediently, Hikaru thrust forward, his obvious erection colliding with his twin's. A low groan was drowned out by the series of whimpers and whines beneath him. Those luscious sounds spurred him on and he reached down between them to curl his fingers around his brother's aching member, dying to hear more cries of approval. Questioning, he gave a long, hard stroke up and slowed his hand as it retreated back down to the base.

Kaoru gave a trembling sigh, his hips unable to keep from snapping into his hand. His head was whirling. A white-hot spring was coiling in the pit of his stomach. He felt Hikaru's fingers tighten some and move again, repeating the previous gestures. It was hard for him to remain quiet much longer.

"_Hikaru_-!" he choked out, cut off by his own moan. The hand around his arousal was moving quicker now. A thumb came up and caressed the sensitive tip of his member, and it pressed down harder when he gave a strangled shout.

"I-if you don't stop," he gasped, clawing uselessly at his twin's shoulders. His firm hand was still continuing to toy with his member. "If y-you don't _stop_, Hikaru, I-I'm gonna-"

"Then do it, Kaoru," Hikaru growled in his ear, teething on the outer shell. "Cum then. No one's stopping you."

The idea was too tempting, but Kaoru wasn't ready for that just yet. He wanted more, more pleasure, more of his brother, before he did any such thing.

"No, Hikaru. I can-I can't-! I want..." he stopped, crying and squirming futilely. The hand had changed its rhythm now, a long finger running up and down his curved length teasingly.

Hikaru smirked, enjoying the hot and bothered sight of his little brother. It was definitely cute to see Kaoru fumble for a coherent sentence, trying to stutter out what he truly longed for.

"Tell me, Kaoru. What do you want?" Hikaru purred, taking his time to slowly lick the curve of his jaw. The salty taste of sweat and desire was addicting.

"Ahh...Hi_ka_, I want..." Kaoru twisted in his hands, craving for more attention on his problem. His back arched to move closer, to show his twin what he meant since words were proving to be useless. "I want _you_," he finally whined, helpless.

Humming appreciatively, Hikaru abandoned his brother's throbbing length to kiss him deeply. Pulling away slowly, he planted wet kisses down the slope of his neck, moving lower and lower with each peck. He came to a stop at his collarbone, lavishing it with harsh bites and rough sucks.

Kaoru sighed in contentment as he felt the soothing hands of his brother travel up and down the sides of his body. Every now and then those miraculous hands would reach higher and brush against a nipple or two.

It wasn't long until Hikaru was licking his way down his torso, dipping the tip of his tongue into his naval like the tease he was. His hot breath ghosted over his erection, driving his little twin insane.

"Roll over, Kaoru," he said, sitting back on his heels.

"What?" Kaoru breathed, slowly descending from his pleasured haze.

Growing impatient, Hikaru flipped him unexpectedly. His own arousal was on the verge of excruciating, and it wouldn't be long until he couldn't hold back any more.

Before his new position was registered, Hikaru pushed his knees up, propping him for display. Blushing, Kaoru lifted his upper half with his arms, turning his head to look at his brother.

"A little warning would've been nice," Kaoru said, brushing his bangs out of his face.

Hikaru smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Wait, Hikaru! We don't have any-"

"We don't need lube to do this, Kaoru," Hikaru smirked, shaking his head cunningly.

"Then what-?"

Before he could finish, Hikaru had spread his legs wider and plunged his tongue inside him. The sudden wet and hot intrusion startled him, leaving whatever he was about to say a jumbled mess of moans and gibberish. It was complete bliss, and Kaoru didn't even care that he was panting uncontrollably.

"Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru squirmed, trying to move away from his brother's sinful mouth. "That's disgusting. Knock it off!"

Stern hands grasped his waist and jerked him back. "Kaoru, consider this a part of my dessert for the night. After all, I did have to cut my dinner pretty short."

"It's gross, Hika," he moaned wantonly. His resolve was slowly evaporating.

"Are you ready?" Hikaru finally asked, pulling back and licking his lips. Normally if it had been someone else besides his twin, Hikaru would've agreed with him about the nastiness of it all. But Kaoru was different; everything about him was appealing.

Kaoru nodded. "Y-yeah. Please hurry, Hikaru. It hurts!"

Without wasting anymore time, Hikaru aligned himself with his brother's entrance and eased himself inside. He could feel the tightening of warm muscles surround him, and he could only imagine the pain his brother was enduring. Knowing this, he stopped himself from moving once he was completely sheathed inside him, giving his twin time to adjust.

The pain wasn't as bad as it had been the first time, but it was always there. Just a slight sting of tearing muscles and something filling him deeply. If it hadn't been for the mind-numbing pleasure that came with it, Kaoru wasn't so sure he would be able to handle it as often as he had.

In silent agreement, Hikaru took his brother's relaxed posture as a sign to move. Grinding his teeth, he told himself to take it slow. He pulled out almost completely and slid himself back in, taking Kaoru's sigh as one of approval.

It carried on like that for some time, the older twin slowly rocking in and out of his brother, gradually picking up speed. With each thrust, Kaoru found himself relaxing further and further. Eventually he began to move in sync, pressing back against him eagerly.

Hikaru shifted, leaning so he could press against Kaoru's warm back. Little did he know that when he did, a sudden sharp burst of pleasure struck his little brother.

"Hika_ru_!" Kaoru moaned, his back arched. His arms trembled as they fought to keep him up.

Grinning to himself, Hikaru slid out of him completely. He grabbed him and sat him in his lap, turning him so he could see his flushed face. Then, when he deemed this position better, he eased him back down onto his straining erection, slamming into his prostate.

"Again, Hika! Please!" Kaoru cried, silent tears of pleasure sliding down his face.

The sight of those pleasure-driven tears sent him over the edge and he no longer fought himself to hold back. Hikaru thrust into his twin, hitting the same bundle of nerves again and again, watching with pride as Kaoru moaned and sobbed in ecstasy.

When he felt himself nearing his climax, he took ahold of Kaoru's weeping member once more and began the same movements as before, stroking him in a steady rhythm.

"Hika, I-I-" he barely shouted out before he came. The scalding hot coil inside him snapped as a gushing white fluid seeped over his brother's jerking fingers, some of it splattering on the coats under them.

The contorting muscles clenching around his length and the sounds of Kaoru's release were enough to end him. He finally let go of the younger's member and bit into his bare shoulder, groaning as he felt the pressure inside him cease tremendously.

Together, they laid in each other's arms, panting and gasping for air. Neither of them acknowledged the new white stain on a family member's jacket or the Thanksgiving party that was still continuing downstairs. The only thing they were aware of was each other, and the realization that nothing could ever change their love for each other. Not even the distance Kaoru had stubbornly put between them.

* * *

**AND SCENE! I know it's not the best lemon out there, but I've been wanting to do one for quite sometime now just for the heck of it. Besides, I was in the holiday spirit yesterday and I just love these two so much~ :)**

**I hope you enjoyed! I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say about it. I could definitely use some help with Lemon-writing in the future. ;D**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Beyond Creativity**


End file.
